marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukio
Yukio is a female ninja of Japanese origin and a mutant with the ability to see the future. In the new timeline she is a mutant with the power to control and manipulate electricity and a member of X-Men. Biography Original Timeline ''The Wolverine Yukio is a Japanese assassin sent to bring Wolverine to Japan to meet an old friend whom Logan saved back when the atomic bomb exploded on Nagasaki. After the death of Yashida, she fights with Wolverine and Kenuichio Harada fighting the Yakuza ninjas who kidnapped Mariko. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand not beating. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who is revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori who reveals that Shingen has hired the kidnapping. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Corporation where Wolverine finds the parasite on his heart, similar to the one of Yashida's. He then starts to extract it where Shingen enters with Yukio defending Logan. Logan dies in the process but has his healing ability back and revives killing Shingen. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko where Logan is attacked by Harada and the ninja clan. After Logan is put in a machine made by Viper, Yukio comes to defend Logan and fights Viper as he fights Yashida. Yukio kills Viper by hanging her. Wolverine later gets on the plane with Yukio who reminds him that she is his bodyguard and they depart. New Timeline Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool Yukio became a member of the X-Men and started a relationship with Negasonic Teenage Warhead. When Colossus brought Wade to the X-Mansion Yukio and Negasonic Teenage Warhead greeted him with Yukio claiming that she liked Wade much to Negasonic's chagrin. When Wade and the mutant time traveler Cable faced off against Juggernaut. Yukio, alongside Negasonic and Colossus, came to their aid and the three of them working together were able to defeat him. Later Negasonic and Yukio fixed Cable's time travel device for Wade. However after doing so the two agreed that it was probably a bad idea. Character traits Original Timeline Yukio is a honrable and loyal person to those she deemed her friends such as appointing herself as Logan's bodyguard when he lost his healing factor. However, due to her abilities to see into the future and more particularly people's deaths she was constantly haunted. New Timeline Yukio is kind, affable, and generally the opposite of her girlfriend Negasonic Teenage Warhead. She also is incredibly kind to Wade and takes a liking to him as is vice versa for Wade who becomes fond of her quickly. But much like her girlfriend, however, she also lacks motivation and depth. Albeit more cheerfully, there's little to show she has any real passion for being a hero, besides being with Negasonic, obedient to her teacher, and a member of the X-Men. She shows little more care in Deadpool's inclusion than Negasonic, who almost doesn't care at all. One of her trademark characteristics is cutely waving to Deadpool and saying "Hi Wade!", which is oftentimes the sole contribution she provides to any conversation. Powers and Abilities Original Timeline *'Precognition:' Yukio can foresee certain events before they happen. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Yukio is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, both unarmed or with a weapon, such as a staff or her sword. She is shown to be very agile. *'Expert Swordswoman:' Yukio is a highly skilled swordswoman. New Timeline *'Electrokinesis:' Yukio can manipulate electricity. Equpiment * '''Whip: '''Yukio carries around a lengthy whip which she uses to conduct her electricity through. Relationships Original Timeline *X-Men **Logan/Wolverine - Friend and ally. *Mariko Yashida - Adopted sister, friend and ally. *Ichirō Yashida - Benefactor and employer turned enemy; deceased. *Kenuichio Harada - Enemy; deceased. *Green/Viper - Enemy; deceased. New Timeline *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Girlfriend and teammate. *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Friend and teammate. Appearances/Actresses *Original Timeline (1 film) **The Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Rila Fukushima *New Timeline (1 film) **''Deadpool 2'' - Shioli Kutsuna Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Jessica Henwick and Katie Leung were considered for the role of Yukio. Gallery ''The Wolverine'' Yukiow.jpg Yukio1-TW.png Yukio2-TW.png Yukio3-TW.png Loganyukio.jpg|Yukio with Wolverine Yukio4-TW.png yukiofighting.jpg Yukio5-TW.png Yukio6-TW.png Yukio7-TW.png YukioVsShingen1-TW.png|Yukio battling Lord Shingen YukioVsShingen2-TW.png YukioVsShingen3-TW.png yukiobike.jpg|Yukio on a motorbike. Yukio8-TW.png YukioLogan-TW.png Yukio poster.jpg|Teaser poster featuring Yukio. Yukio promo 1.jpg|Promotional Image. Wolverine Yukio promo.jpg|Promotional Image. Yukio promo.jpg yukio.jpg|Yukio and Logan on The Wolverine set. ''Deadpool 2'' L-0.jpg Category:Wolverine characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Bodyguards Category:X-Men members Category:Students Category:Mutants Category:Allies Category:Japanese Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-10005